Lovely Enemy
by Xavria
Summary: Haruno sakura, gadis lugu yang mendedikasi hidupnya untuk membalas dendam pada uchiha sasuke, bos tampan pemilik tempat nya bekerja sekarang. Akankah pembalasan dendamnya berhasil?
1. chapter 1

Lovely Enemy

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, AU, mainstream, bahasa kurang baku.etc

CHAPTER 1

Sakura menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Haruno Sasori' dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin deras tak membuatnya bergerak seinci pun.

Menggigit bibirnya keras haruno sakura bersumpah akan membalas kematian sang kakak..

" Uchiha sasuke!"

Bunyi pukulan terdengar di sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan, Uchiha sasuke berdiri tegap layaknya predator. Mata onyxnya berkilat tajam mendengar teriakan ketakutan seorang pria yang sudah babak belur di hadapannya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh anak buahnya berhenti bermain. "Katakan di mana kabuto, setelah itu aku akan membebaskanmu."

Dengan ketakutan yang amat kentara sang pria menjawab. "A-aku ti-ddak tau."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum teriakan putus asa dan suara tikaman benda tajam beradu membelah suara hujan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pria di hadapannya sudah tak bernyawa sasuke keluar dengan cepat dari rumah itu.

5 tahun kemudian

Pukul 06.00 pagi dan jalanan sudah ramai oleh kendaraan dan orang-orang yang memiliki berbagai kesibukan.

Memakai topi, kacamata hitam ,dan pakaian serba tertutup , haruno sakura berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan orang. Sebagai seorang artis baru seperti dirinya, hal ini merupakan hal yang tak familiar dan kadang kala dia merasa risih berpakaian seperti ini di keramaian. Tapi apa daya tuntutan pekerjaan.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung agensi, hari ini ia akan melakukan pertemuan untuk membicarakan kontrak kerjanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sambut Karin, managernya yang sudah menunggu di depan lift.

"Ini brand besar jadi kau harus tampil senatural dan sesopan mungkin." Sakura mengangguk samar mendengar celotehan karin, ia sudah diperingatkan untuk bersikap baik sejak ia menerima kontrak dengan Uchiha Group. Salah satu perusahaaan agensi besar di negaranya.

Tujuannya datang ke tempat ini juga bukan hanya menjadi artis terkenal. Setelah kematian sang kakak ia sudah bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Uchiha sasuke. Sangat mudah mencari informasi mengingat seberapa kaya dan terkenalnya dia. Dan inilah kesempatannya.

Sebuah pintu besar di hadapannya terbuka lebar, haruno sakura mendongkak sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat siang, Miss haruno. Senang bisa bekerja sama"

"Tentu, Mr uchiha"

TBC

Jika ada kesalahan atau kekeliruan mohon di maklumi karena itu hanya berdasar pada pemikiran author.

Semoga suka ya...


	2. CHAPTER II

Lovely Enemy

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, AU, mainstream, bahasa kurang baku.etc

CHAPTER II

Rapat kecil yang diadakan di ruang Direktur Utama tentang pembahasan berlanjut mengenai kontrak kerjanya baru berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sang manager dan pengacara handal yang di bawanya mendengar dengan seksama setiap hal-hal mengenai aturan dan konsekuensi yang diterima jika melanggar aturan yang dibuat saat menerima kontrak.

Terkecuali haruno sakura, manik _emeraldnya_ sedari tadi memincing tajam memperhatikan pria di hadapnnya. Biarpun ia mencari tau segala hal tentang pria itu, sakura belum pernah sekalipun berpapasan dengannya.

Dan seperti yang banyak di bicarakan oleh hampir semua orang bahwa uchiha bungsu satu ini memang sangat Tampan.

Manik _onyx_ tajam, rambut hitam legam dan kulit kecoklatan yang membungkus perut _sixpacknya_ membuat sasuke terlihat sangat _sexy_ apalagi ditambah perawakan tegas dan kaku menambah kesan misterius untuknya. Untuk sesaat haruno sakura hanya diam membeku sambil sesekali menelan ludah.

Berhadapan dengan sasuke kurang dari 3 menter sangat berbahaya bagi jantungnya, bahkan aroma _musk_ pria itu tercium olehnya.

 _Jangan bodoh sakura! Dia hanya iblis berdarah dingin yang bersembunyi dibalik tampang dewa yunaninya._ Batin sakura

"Mohon kerja samanya." sahut karin menyadarkan sakura dari lamunanya, segara sakura berdiri menyambut uluran tangan sasuke dan wakilnya.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk 5 tahun ini, Uchiha-san" setelah sedikit membungkukan badan, sakura berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kurasa pembalasan ini akan sedikit lebih lama" seringainya.

"Haruno sakura punya kemampuan akting yang bagus, perawakannya juga menawan. Tak salah memilihnya sebagai artis baru kita."

Suara hatake kakashi menggema di sebuah ruangan. Tangan kanan Uchiha fugaku -- pemilik Uchiha Entertaiment-- itu sedang memegang dokumen berisi kontrak dan profil haruno sakura yang baru saja di tanda tangani.

Artis baru yang akan di calonkan sebagai ambasador perusahaan uchiha group mengalami beberapa masalah yang membuatnya harus berdiam di balik penjara selama beberapa lama oleh karena itu mereka harus merekrut seorang artis baru.

Wanita berumur 22 keatas yang _multi_ _talent_ dan berpenampilan menarik.

Saat itu kakashi sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di yokohama ketika pertama kali bertemu sakura, wanita itu sedang duduk ditaman mini di pusat kota bersama seorang teman yang memegang kamera.

Dengan rambut merah muda yang khas dan kulit putih pucat, haruno sakura yang memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih bergaya sedemikian rupa layaknya model ternama sambil tertawa riang dengan sang sahabat mengambil setiap pose-posenya.

Biarpun wajahnya masih kelihatan muda namun perawakannya cukup menarik untuk menjadi seorang artis. Untungnya hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk menawarkan sakura menjadi artis baru mereka.

Setelah keluar dari karantina haruno sakura langsung mendapatkan job kerja dari brand ternama, akhirnya setelah cukup umur haruno sakura direkrut oleh Uchiha Group. (*)

"Hmm..." gumam sasuke kecil, tatapannya sedari tadi mengarah keluar dengan tak fokus.

Menutup matanya lama ia menyeringai kecil lalu menghadap sekretaris ayahnya.

"Yah, kurasa itu pilihan bagus. Terima kasih kakashi- _san_ "

"Tentu Uchiha- _sama_ "

Menghentakan kakinya senang sakura berlari kecil menuju apartemen nya, rencananya ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk dirinya sendiri karena akhirnya balas dendamnya akan terwujud.

Biarpun sasuke sepertinya cukup sulit di taklukan tapi tak apa masih ada banyak cara.

Sakura melepaskan mantel musim dinginnya dan segera menyalakan pemanas ruangan, dia memang sedikit sensitif dengan udara dingin. Setelah sedikit persiapan wanita itu mengangkat minumannya dan berseru _Banzai_.

Sakura pikir ia harus menyiapkan beribu rencana ekstra untuk mengaet sang bungsu uchiha tersebut.

TBC

(*) Uchiha group dan Uchiha entertaiment itu beda ya, biarpun bergerak dalam bidang yang sama. Uchiha Entertaiment pemiliknya fugaku-ayah sasuke sedangkan Uchiha Group itu perusahaan yang sasuke bangun sendiri. Kadang ada pertukaran kontrak kerja artis antara kedua perusahaan ini(*)

Ini masih baru perkenalan awalnya ya, masih banyak penjelasan yang saya bicaran di sini. Semoga suka ya _


	3. II

Lovely Enemy

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, AU, mainstream, bahasa kurang baku.etc

CHAPTER II

Rapat kecil yang diadakan di ruang Direktur Utama tentang pembahasan berlanjut mengenai kontrak kerjanya baru berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sang manager dan pengacara handal yang di bawanya mendengar dengan seksama setiap hal-hal mengenai aturan dan konsekuensi yang diterima jika melanggar aturan yang dibuat saat menerima kontrak.

Terkecuali haruno sakura, manik emeraldnya sedari tadi memincing tajam memperhatikan pria di hadapnnya. Biarpun ia mencari tau segala hal tentang pria itu, sakura belum pernah sekalipun berpapasan dengannya.

Dan seperti yang banyak di bicarakan oleh hampir semua orang bahwa uchiha bungsu satu ini memang sangat Tampan.

Manik onyx tajam, rambut hitam legam dan kulit kecoklatan yang membungkus perut sixpacknya membuat sasuke terlihat sangat sexy apalagi ditambah perawakan tegas dan kaku menambah kesan misterius untuknya. Untuk sesaat haruno sakura hanya diam membeku sambil sesekali menelan ludah.

Berhadapan dengan sasuke kurang dari 3 menter sangat berbahaya bagi jantungnya, bahkan aroma musk pria itu tercium olehnya.

Jangan bodoh sakura! Dia hanya iblis berdarah dingin yang bersembunyi dibalik tampang dewa yunaninya. Batin sakura

"Mohon kerja samanya." sahut karin menyadarkan sakura dari lamunanya, segara sakura berdiri menyambut uluran tangan sasuke dan wakilnya.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk 5 tahun ini, Uchiha-san" setelah sedikit membungkukan badan, sakura berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kurasa pembalasan ini akan sedikit lebih lama" seringainya.

"Haruno sakura punya kemampuan akting yang bagus, perawakannya juga menawan. Tak salah memilihnya sebagai artis baru kita."

Suara hatake kakashi menggema di sebuah ruangan. Tangan kanan Uchiha fugaku -- pemilik Uchiha Entertaiment-- itu sedang memegang dokumen berisi kontrak dan profil haruno sakura yang baru saja di tanda tangani.

Artis baru yang akan di calonkan sebagai ambasador perusahaan uchiha group mengalami beberapa masalah yang membuatnya harus berdiam di balik penjara selama beberapa lama oleh karena itu mereka harus merekrut seorang artis baru.

Wanita berumur 22 keatas yang multi talent dan berpenampilan menarik.

Saat itu kakashi sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di yokohama ketika pertama kali bertemu sakura, wanita itu sedang duduk ditaman mini di pusat kota bersama seorang teman yang memegang kamera.

Dengan rambut merah muda yang khas dan kulit putih pucat, haruno sakura yang memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih bergaya sedemikian rupa layaknya model ternama sambil tertawa riang dengan sang sahabat mengambil setiap pose-posenya.

Biarpun wajahnya masih kelihatan muda namun perawakannya cukup menarik untuk menjadi seorang artis. Untungnya hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk menawarkan sakura menjadi artis baru mereka.

Setelah keluar dari karantina haruno sakura langsung mendapatkan job kerja dari brand ternama, akhirnya setelah cukup umur haruno sakura direkrut oleh Uchiha Group. ()

"Hmm..." gumam sasuke kecil, tatapannya sedari tadi mengarah keluar dengan tak fokus.

Menutup matanya lama ia menyeringai kecil lalu menghadap sekretaris ayahnya.

"Yah, kurasa itu pilihan bagus. Terima kasih kakashi-san"

"Tentu Uchiha-sama"

Menghentakan kakinya senang sakura berlari kecil menuju apartemen nya, rencananya ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk dirinya sendiri karena akhirnya balas dendamnya akan terwujud.

Biarpun sasuke sepertinya cukup sulit di taklukan tapi tak apa masih ada banyak cara.

Sakura melepaskan mantel musim dinginnya dan segera menyalakan pemanas ruangan, dia memang sedikit sensitif dengan udara dingin. Setelah sedikit persiapan wanita itu mengangkat minumannya dan berseru Banzai.

Sakura pikir ia harus menyiapkan beribu rencana ekstra untuk mengaet sang bungsu uchiha tersebut.

TBC

Uchiha group dan Uchiha entertaiment itu beda ya, biarpun bergerak dalam bidang yang sama. Uchiha Entertaiment pemiliknya fugaku-ayah sasuke sedangkan Uchiha Group itu perusahaan yang sasuke bangun sendiri. Kadang ada pertukaran kontrak kerja artis antara kedua perusahaan ini

Ini masih baru perkenalan awalnya ya, masih banyak penjelasan yang saya bicaran di sini. Semoga suka ya _


End file.
